Modern Flame War 3 (Lifty and Shifty Version)
Characters Lifty and Shifty Samama (Angel) Shiftette (Female version of Shifty) Fat Video Game Addicting Guy Samama's Jolteon Samama's Weavile Transcripts Narrator- AVAILABLE NOW!!!! (Shows a picture of a Mario and Sonic Winter Olympic Games Poster on the screen) Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games are back... (Shows letters saying "On Wii U Bitches!!!" On the screen) ON WII U, BITCHES!!!!!! There are (says "100" on the screen) 100 New Events and (says "Lots" on the screen) Lots of new Characters...... (Says "On Wii U" on the screen) ON WII U!!!!!! This is your chance to go back on the snow..... (Shows Mario and Sonic Winter Olympic Games 2014 Wii U Game) MARIO AND SONIC AT THE WINTER OLYMPIC GAMES!!!!! (Shows "2014" on the screen) 2014!!!!!!!!! (Samama (Angel) and Lifty holding Wii U Tablets) Samama- FINALLY!!!!! The Winter Olympics is Back into Action!!!!! Lifty- How come there's one this year?? It actually came out 4 years ago. Samama- Aw Come on. The Wii U wasn't even invented yet. But Now is the time it's on Wii U this yeaaaaarrr!!!! (Samama selects Ski-Jumping. But, it says "Connection Lost" on the screen.) Samama- OH SHIT!!!!! Lifty- Aw What the Hell?? Samama- JOLTEON!!!! Jolteon- Jolt!!! Jolteon!!! Jolt?? (I'm trying, Samama. It's just not working. So, calm youself. Kk??) Samama- Kay, Jolts. (Meanwhile, Shifty was on the computer, looking for gems on the Internet.) Shifty- (With wide eyes and messy tail) I must find..... Another Kryptonut.... (Clicks on a link that says Most Valuable Gems) YES!!!!!! (While the Internet loads, the Internet goes onto an error) WHAT?! (Shifty is distraught) NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Now what will I do?!?! Samama, Lifty and Shifty- (Runs out of the doors) THE INTERNET'S DEAD!!!!!!! Lifty- (Angry) Were you trying to find Another Kryptonut?! Shifty- I was. BUT I WAS SO CLOSE!!!!! Lifty- You crashed the Internet, Ass-Fuck!!! WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO PLAY MARIO AND SONIC AT THE WINTER OLYMPIC GAMES 2014!!!!!!!! Samama- Everyone is getting Medals without me!!!!! IM NOT EVEN A POWERFUL ICE GAMER YET!!!!!! Lifty- There were so many Events to unlock!!!! Shifty- I only wanted to steal stuff for once...... Fat Video Game Addicting guy- (in panic and despair) RAH!!!! The real world!!! MineCraft is dead. MAH LIFE IS OVER!!!! We must.... Restore..... The Internet..... (Faints onto the floor) Samama- The fat-ass is right. WE GOTTA GET THE INTERNET FIXED RIGHT AWAY!!!!!! (Samama, Lifty and Shifty were riding on Samama's weavile on a snowy and icy hill (the ones Lifty and Shifty was on were Weavile's clones from it's double team attack).) Lifty- Where are we going?? Shifty- We're almost there!!! Samama- Here we are!!!! (Shows a sign that says "Snowpoint City's CyberInternet") Snowpoint city's Internet. Weavile, go faster!!! (Weavile and it's clones went down faster than before.) Shifty- (Jumps off one of Weavile's clones into the air) TEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! Samama and Lifty- (Stands onto the snow, along with Weavile.) Lifty- Nice landing. (Shifty arrives from the sky with a shotgun) (They hid behind a bush near a fence. Weavile shoots an Aurora beam at 2 men who were on the other side.) Lifty- WHOA!!!! Intern, You didn't give Weavile a single command yet. Samama- Dude, I can use Telepathy. Lifty- Dammit, we've gotten barb wire on our way. Isn't there another way?? Shifty- GAH!!!! Real Crooks like us never go around stuff!!!!! (Jumps onto the fence, grows sharp teeth and eats a section of barbs wires) YEAH!!!! All this wild animal-ness is making me thirsty. Better drink my own piss!! (Gets a canteen, teeth return normal and starts to chug the urine.) Lifty- (along with Samama covering her mouth and Weavile covering it's eyes) OMG, Shifty, why would do that?! Shifty- (with Badass background) BEAR GRYLLZ!!!! (They get to the other side of the fence by Climbing it since Shifty cleared the path.) Shifty- Alright, Girl. Can you get us in?? Samama- Anything for an Ice Warrior like me!!! (Weavile starts to aim a shadow ball. Inside a break room, the wall explodes, killing a person that was close to it.) Shifty- Break time is now over.. (Charges his shot gun. *Click* *Click*) (Samama, with her Weavile on her shoulders, Shifty, with a shot gun and Lifty, with a Rifle barge in and attacks all the grey people inside with slow motion breach. Shifty blasts the first technician on the chest, Samama's Weavile shoots an Ice beam at an Individual, making him die onto the ground and Lifty sprays a bunch of bullets into a a couple of grey men. Shifty then throws his shotgun and a victim was seen screaming slowly as the shotgun goes towards him. Shifty picks up his pistol and fires a bullet, which hits the lever of the shot, which shoots the victem's head. Speed returns to normal now.) Lifty- Whoa, Shit. I think these guys are technics. Shifty- Of evil!!! (Samama, Lifty and Shifty runs into the control room, while the building nearly crashes. As they arrive, Samama and Lifty inhales Deeply. There is a large screen that reads: "World's Internet Usage": Shifty 99%, Rest of the Earth 1%. A Magenta familiar raccoon stands below the screen.) Lifty- (Angry) BRO!!!! You're using 99% of the World's Internet to Download "Lifty X Shifty" Photos onto your Computer Desktop?! Shifty- ONLY 99%?!?! Samama- What do we do now?!?! THE INTERNET IS GONNA EXPLODE!!!!! Shifty- If I don't find a Kryptonut soon, MY HAT AND TAIL ARE GONNA EXPLODE!!!! (Aims his gun at the Magenta Raccoon) Gimme that last 1%, bitch!!!! Woman- HOLY SHIT DON'T SHOOT ME!!!! Shifty- Do it, Woman!!!! Lifty- Shifty, you madman!! Think of the world. Think of the events. Shifty- I JUST WANT TO STEAL STUFF FOR ONCE!!!!! Woman- Well, I can sense what You want badly. Cause I can help. (Puts on a Pink, Sparkly Fedora.) Shifty- (Gasp!!) Shiftette!!!! Shiftette- I had to go into Disguise to do this. Shifty- OH!!! That's why you look so familiar. (Shiftette Holds a small box and opens it. But, it has censorship by a huge bright green light.) Shifty- IT'S A KRYPTONUT!!!! (Lifty, Samama and Samama's Weavile covered their eyes because of the light.) Lifty and Samama- AAH!!! The Beauty!!!!! (Shifty's hands reaches for the Kryptonut, with a outer space background. When he touched it, he caused an explosion. The screen shows that the earth's Internet is now 100% and Shifty's is 0%. Back at Samama's house....) Samama- This is it!! The Ice Gamer is now Back into action and ready to play. Lifty- Yeah!! Tehehehehehehe.... Let's do it!!!! (Samama selects Ski-Jumping on the screen. Samama chooses Blaze and Lifty chooses Silver. Samama's character starts to ski onto a giant ramp. When she gotten to the end. She pressed a button, but somehow her character fell onto the snow, rolling to the finish line.) Samama- WHAT THE HELL?!?! Whatever. It's your turn anyways, Lifty. (Lifty's character starts to ski onto a giant ramp. When he gotten to the end, his character fell onto the snow, rolling to he finish line.) Samama- GAH!!!!! WHY THE FUCK DID I GET THIS GAME?!?! Lifty- This game sucks...... Narrator- YOU suck. Category:Episodes